The specific aim of this pilot study is to reduce community environmental barriers to physical activity in medically underserved women. The mixed methodology includes quantitative (quasi-experimental, cohort design in which no treatment partitioning is possible) and qualitative (focus group). The setting for the proposed study is a church sponsored community center with a nurse managed clinic that is located in a low-income neighborhood. The center has facilities for safe physical activity (gymnasium and exercise equipment) that are currently underutilized by women. One point of contact for women is the food distribution program. The sample (comparison and intervention groups) for this study will be recruited from the group of women who participate in the food distribution programs. Subjects will have a routine physical examination by the advanced practice registered nurse (ARNP) in the health clinic. Pretest data will include psychosocial questionnaire, physiologic (cholesterol, blood pressure), and anthropometric measures. The intervention will be facilitated by the ARNP and will be guided by the Pender Health Promotion Model. The 6 month intervention will be two-fold: 1) provide culturally appropriate educational activities to increase women's comfort level at the community center, and 2) provide multiple culturally appropriate physical activity opportunities utilizing the gymnasium and exercise equipment. Pretest measures will be repeated at posttest. Outcome variables will be attendance at all events facilitated by the ARNP and biospychosocial variables. A community-as-partner model will be integral in all phases of the study, from recruitment to dissemination of results. Results from this pilot study will be used to develop a proposal for an experimental study comparing the nurse and other health care provider-facilitated intervention with a control group. The long-term goal to establish physical activity opportunities for women at this community center that could be adapted at other community centers.